Castigo
by Nanamiii
Summary: La paciencia de Ludwig ha llegado a su límite, por lo que decide castigar a Feliciano. Pero quien deberá sobrevivir a él será el mismísimo alemán. Escrito para el kink meme de Hetalia en español


**Título**: Castigo  
**Género**: Smexy (?)  
**Clasificación**: R15 / T  
**Advertencias**: Un Ludwig con ganas LOLOLOLOL  
**Palabras**: 1003  
**Nota**: Respuesta al kink meme de Hetalia en español

* * *

Ludwig se consideraba una persona paciente. Creía que era importante no alterarse para llevar una vida más sana, y que además, enojándose nunca se ganaba nada. Podía soportar los chillidos de Italia cuando estaba aterrorizado, que éste lo interrumpiese por boberías cuando hablaba por teléfono o se encontraba trabajando, que no le preparase su wurst con patatas, que le sirviese vino en vez de cerveza; que, para resumir, Feliciano fuese Feliciano.

Pero una tarde de verano, cuando la temperatura era tortuosamente alta y el italiano había cometido su metida de pata vigésimo novena, la paciencia del pobre alemán simplemente se deshizo.

– Tú –fue lo único que dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro para limpiarse un acrílico celeste cuyo pomo Italia había apretado con demasiada fuerza. Inmediatamente lo tomó de la muñeca e ignoró los gritos de auxilio, las súplicas de perdón y el llanto desmesurado. A rastras, lo condujo hacia el dormitorio de invitados donde las pertenencias de Feliciano se encontraban. Tomó la corbata que desprolijamente éste había dejado por ahí y luego de empujarlo para que cayese de espaldas sobre el colchón, utilizó la prenda de ropa para atarlo al cabezal.

– ¡A-Alemania, lo juro! ¡Haré lo que sea, pero no me tortures! –gimoteó el castaño mientras lágrimas de cobardía se le deslizaban por las mejillas.

–Nadie va a torturarte –le contestó con enojo. "El que ha sido torturado durante todo el día fui yo, en todo caso" pensó –. Sólo te voy a dejar aquí un rato para que reflexiones sobre lo que has hecho. ¿Entendido? ¡Y más te vale que no oiga ni una palabra! –Feliciano volvió a chillar ante la elevación de la voz del ojiazul pero hizo caso sumiso.

Éste último salió de la habitación y fue directo al lavabo para enjuagarse el rostro. En serio, a veces el italiano podía ser tan despistado… Ludwig era completamente conciente de que no era a propósito, pero él no era de piedra y de tanto en tanto necesitaba un respiro. ¡Aunque sea uno! Cuando pudo remover algo de la pintura que había empezado a secarse en su cara decidió _intentar_ calmarse y seguir trabajando. Ese día en particular no había logrado avanzar mucho gracias a cierta razón que ahora se encontraba atada de muñecas al cabezal de una cama.

Cuando eso se le cruzó por la cabeza se detuvo en seco. Oh Dios. Tenía a Italia maniatado. Tenía a Italia maniatado a una cama. Tenía a Italia inmóvil maniatado a una cama, mientras su cuerpo semidesnudo era recorrido por alguna que otra traviesa gota de sudor. En resumen, tenía a su más grande fetiche (porque había que reconocerlo, el atar _era un fetiche_) servido en bandeja de plata, oro, bronce y decorada con brillantes gemas _y él se estaba dirigiendo a trabajar_.

No, no, momento, momento. Él era un hombre completamente sensato y racional que sabía controlarse. Sacudió la cabeza. Lo que le había hecho al italiano no era más que un castigo (uno del cual podía sacar provecho, le gritó su lado más lascivo desde el fondo de su cerebro) para que aprendiese a comportarse. Dio unos pasos torpes para entrar a su oficina e intentar leer algún que otro documento para firmar. Mientras se sentaba en su silla agradeció que Gilbert no se encontrase en casa por varias razones: porque podría molestarlo con su típica risa por lo la forma de castigo que había elegido; porque quizás tomaría ventaja de Italia (hábito que el estúpido de Francis le había pegado); o porque podría molestarlo mientras se aprovechaba de Veneciano.

Inútilmente intentó concentrarse en su trabajo durante las siguientes horas. Había tenido que pedir cinco veces que le reenviasen por fax unos cuantos documentos que había firmado en el lugar equivocado, manchado otros papeles con su mejor pluma, enviado correos electrónicos a remitentes erróneos. Todo porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa corrupta imagen mental que lo había invadido por completo.

Mirando el reloj y decidiendo que ya era hora de liberar al pobre prisionero, ordenó el desastre que había hecho y se dirigió al dormitorio. Después de todo, no había oído ni una palabra del italiano, por lo que había cumplido su castigo con una conducta excelente. Una vez frente a la puerta de madera, la abrió tratando de disimular su lamentable estado.

– Creo que ya has aprendido tu lección, Italia… –pero la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos le hizo cerrar la boca, para que luego se le cayera la mandíbula. Allí estaba Feliciano, como en su cabeza lo había imaginado: durmiendo cual angelito, con las muñecas firmemente atadas al cabezal de la cama, la camisa abierta y sudor provocado por el inhumano calor recorriéndole el pecho, las piernas ligeramente flexionadas y abiertas, el cabello pegado a la cara, la boca entreabierta; todo eso invitándolo a transformarse en un Francis cualquiera y entregarse al delicioso pecado de la lujuria.

Entretanto su mente tenía una guerra civil, cuyos frentes eran las opciones de comportarse con rectitud u olvidar toda acción propia de la sanidad, Veneciano despertó.

– ¿… Mnnh? ¿Alemania? –preguntó somnoliento – ¿Vas a desatarme?

– Ah… ¡Ah! Sí, sí, enseguida, Italia –tragó saliva y no desaprovechando el hecho de que Feliciano todavía no podía coordinar sus pensamientos correctamente (más de usual), lo desató disimulando tranquilidad. Acto seguido, el castaño se sentó y estiró los brazos.

– ¿Sabes, Alemania? –el susodicho lo miró a los ojos – ¡Dormir de esta manera es tan cómodo! ¡Mi espalda se siente tan bien! –la sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro se iluminó aún más, y lo que Ludwig más temía se hizo realidad – ¡Creo que debería dormir así más seguido!

Unos segundos después el alemán se encontraba corriendo en dirección al baño, ya que de última hora había decidido tener una cita con una ducha helada. Lo único que le pidió al cielo fue que al italiano ni se le cruzara por la cabeza ir a preguntarle qué le había ocurrido.

Porque ahí sí, no se haría responsable de sus actos.

* * *

**N/A**: Un oneshot sin mucho sentido, lo sé, pero por lo menos espero que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo 3. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero sus comentarios! ;D


End file.
